mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yoshiracer222/Archive
Talk about me here! Yoshiracer222 02:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sysop When will I become a Admin? Yoshiracer222 19:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :One, I never voiced my opinion yet. Two, leave messages on others talk pages, except possibly when responding to someone on your talkpage. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Seems reasonable Yoshiracer222 21:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :You will when Angela makes you one, whenever that is. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have made you an administrator. To see how to use your new administrator powers look at the . Also to welcome a user type on their user page, . If you have any other questions, ask me on my talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for agreeing with me on the video on the Red Shell article.Rainbowroad6w 19:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) No Probs. ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 18:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Delfino Danger. Delfino Square was rolled-back to its first version. By the creator, apparently. In fear of an edit war breaking out, I left it alone. I'll let one of you higher-ups do something about it. Metaternal 02:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I re-rolled-backed it to the version before it was rolled-back, I may semi-protect it to prevent the edit war. Anyway, I'm also dealing with other spam of a different article. [[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 18:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Don't semi-protect it unless an edit war breaks out. A talk page message should do it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:54, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::: K then. [[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 02:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Mario Party Wiki. It would be appreciated if you edit instead of letting your account sit there. - Count Caterpie Sitenotice To make it so there is nothing in the site notice type a -. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok then. [[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 23:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) How do we create new articles? On the front page, type in the article name, and click create page. Or click a link in red text to create the page. And also sign your comments with ~~~~. [[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 23:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Need help 4 my homepage!!! 'Hey, uh...can u help me on my homepage? Please? Well, just hints'll do, okay? Sources I got a picture (Pirahna Prowler) for the Super Mario Wiki. Do I put The Wikipedia template or do I use another way to list the source. uh, sorry bout that the one aboce this is from L33T RAIDER oops above, i meant above Hey! Hey yoshiracer! I got your message on my page. Believe it or not, I am actually a pretty experienced editor. I edit on Zeldapedia all the time! You should check it out! (but stay away from AuronKaiser. He's a $#%@head!) Contra 99 00:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I realy think I should be an admin Now, I don't know if this is something that might want you to make me an admin but, I've unlocked everything on Mario Kart Wii including Mii Outfit B! I also have a two star ranking on wifi!Sporefan102 14:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah. But I messed up, I only have a 1 star ranking, I was recently trying to get a two star ranking, so I was '''thinking about having two stars.Sporefan102 15:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Yoshiracer222, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes you can, and thanks. ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 20:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I will soon update more things. Sincerely, Splashwave.... Um....Hi Hello,Remember Me?Well,Now I'm On Bowser's Side,And The Next Time I See You.I'll Be Kicking Your Butt.Nah.. Just Kidding.By The Way,Can We Be Friends?Also,Heres An Animation I Made,Enjoy. Mario:I Hate Guitar Hero 3,Espacillally,This Song.It's Too Hard. (Through The Fire And The Flames Begins.But Mario Can't Play A Note,.So The Song Ends And Mario Screams.) User:MarioKartWiiFan MG is leaving I am leaving. Since I am leaving, I am leaving you in charge of the wiki. I will give you my b'crat rights. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Unknown vandalizing happening on Mario Kart Wiki!! There's an article called "Seven talid Jinchuuriki" on the wiki, which makes no sense at all! Delete this article immediately! Link: http://mariokart.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_taild_Jinchuuriki SuperSmasher94 05:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Gotcha, thanks. [[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);''' 18:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC)